Lo que está muerto no puede morir
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tres drabbles, tres momentos, todos sobre Theon Greyjoy y su faceta como Hediondo.
1. Mentiste

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _"Este fic participa en el reto 54 'Títulos de drabbles' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Mentiste**

 _Mentiste_. Le mentiste a todos, le mentiste _a él_. Traicionaste su confianza, le diste la espalda, lo abandonaste en el momento en que más te necesitaba. Tomaste la decisión equivocada. Torciste tu camino. Te perdiste y lo perdiste, y sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 _«¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué buscabas probar?»_

Era tu hermano, tu _familia_. Ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginar el dolor que debió experimentar al enterarse de tu afrenta, de tu traición.

 _«Los cuerpos colgando en las murallas, sus cabezas en las picas. Todos las vieron, el maestre Luwin los vio»_ se recordó. La expresión del anciano era de total desasosiego, en sus ojos pudo ver su alma destrozada y no pudo evitar imaginar aquella expresión en el rostro de Robb.

Se estremeció de solo imaginarlo. _Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…_

Pero no, aunque pudiera cambiar ese simple acto, esa mentira; ya era demasiado tarde. Robb se había ido y él ya no era ni siquiera el triste recuerdo de lo que una vez había sido.

 _«No, todo eso ha quedado atrás»_ se dijo con desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a olvidar aquel rostro «Eso le ha ocurrido a otra persona, a otro _hombre_ y fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo…»

Su corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento y en su mente, la imagen de Robb con el cuerpo atravesado por flechas y con la cabeza del huargo, muerto, cobró vida. El huargo le miró, pero eran los azules orbes de Robb los que le observaban y únicamente destilaban odio y repulsión.

Aquello le destrozó. Se acurrucó junto a las Chicas del Bastardo y lloró en silencio.

 _Hediondo, Hediondo… eres débil en el fondo._


	2. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

Era _él_. Estaba completo, y aquella sonrisa socarrona que nadie más parecía comprender aún encendía su rostro.

Estaba en un lugar cálido, con sonidos y rostros conocidos. _Invernalia._ Todos estaban allí: Arya arrojaba cosas a Sansa; Rickon y Bran jugaban con los huargos; Jon hablaba con lord Eddard, y lady Catelyn los observaba atentamente. La mirada desdeñosa que siempre le dedicaba al bastardo no transfiguraba su semblante; era una mirada sosegada y reflejaba algo parecido al cariño.

Él estaba junto a Robb, feliz, como siempre lo estaba en compañía del Stark.

Pero repentinamente el ambiente cambió y un penetrante hedor hendió el aire. Ya no le rodeaban aquellos con quienes había convivido, sino cuerpos putrefactos. Instintivamente trató de agarrar su arco, pero sus manos no pudieron empuñar la fina madera. Un dolor desgarrador le recorrió los dedos y los contempló, estremeciéndose ante la imagen. Eran solo piel y hueso, como ramitas frágiles; sin embargo no fue aquello lo que le sobresaltó.

Le faltaban dedos. _Se los habían cortado_.

Mientras el terrible descubrimiento le golpeaba, el olor inundando la estancia se hizo más fuerte. Trató de levantarse, de huir, pero estaba esposado. Cadenas se cernían a sus extremidades por lo que tropezó y cayó.

Los cadáveres le rodeaban: quemados, decapitados, profanados… se acercaban… querían matarle… y no podía escapar. Cuando centímetros de distancia les separaban, los muertos desaparecieron y se encontró de pie, sin cadenas, aunque atado a un horrible potro.

Y _él_ estaba ahí, con aquella taimada sonrisa, sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo.

Al observarlo, un dolor lacerante recorrió su mano derecha. La miró y descubrió que uno de los dedos que todavía conservaba estaba desollado. Nuevamente la sórdida petición que tantas veces había desgarrado su garganta se abrió paso a través de sus labios, implorando que lo cortara.

Pero esta vez no sucedió.

Presenció como con sádica fascinación Ramsay desollaba uno a uno los dedos que le restaban, echando trocitos de piel a sus Chicas que ladraban ávidas de él.

Continuó suplicándole, más Ramsay no parecía escucharle.

No se detuvo en sus dedos. Continuó con sus extremidades, su torso, su rostro… Ya no era Theon, no era Hediondo; era el hombre desollado en el jubón del bastardo, desangrándose lentamente mientras el dolor desgarraba sus sentidos.

Horrorizado, observó como Ramsay enviaba a sus Chicas hasta él y sintió como sus colmillos arrancaban pedazos de carne y piel. Gritó, pero sus gritos no se escucharon; luchó, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Al final se rindió como la presa que era, dejó de luchar y esperó la muerte. Cuando Helicent se acercó hasta su ensangrentado rostro, sintió en su lengua caliente cierto confort.

Minutos después se encontró debatiéndose contra su lengua. Aún se encontraba en las Perreras. Las Chicas dormían y Helicent lamía su rostro. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Cada vez que dormía, no podía evitar que pesadillas como esta le despertaran, envuelto en sudor.

Extendió su mano y acarició al animal, agradeciéndole el haberle librado de aquel horror.


	3. Elegir

**Elegir**

No debería ser tan difícil. No después de todo lo que le había pasado, de todo lo que _él_ le había hecho.

 _«Sabes quién eres. Ahora lo recuerdas bien»._

Aunque era más fácil ser Hediondo. Hediondo no había traicionado a su familia, a _Robb_. Hediondo no tenía un caballo al que había visto morir con sus crines en llamas. Hediondo no había provocado la muerte de sus hombres. Hediondo no era un Cambiacapas, un _traidor_.

 _Hediondo era simplemente Hediondo_ , la criatura de lord Ramsay, su sirviente. Hediondo no era nadie. Hediondo no tenía de qué arrepentirse.

Entonces, ¿por qué una parte suya aún se resistía a olvidar el pasado y rendirse?

 _«Theon Greyjoy»_ le susurraba una voz, una voz inquietantemente conocida pero a la que ya ni siquiera podía darle un rostro. _«Recuerda quién eres, Theon Greyjoy»_

 _Theon Greyjoy…_

—¿Quién quería ser? —se preguntó mientras miraba a la asustada muchacha a su lado, mientras se balanceaban en la almena, sobre la nieve.

«¿Quería ser Hediondo, el grotesco sirviente de Lord Ramsay; o quería ser Theon Greyjoy, Príncipe de las Islas del Hierro, pupilo de Lord Eddard, hermano de Invernalia _?»._

La elección no fue tan difícil al final. Tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y se impulsó. Decidió saltar, caer en la nieve blanca, escapar de la piel de Hediondo y lavarse allí, en los fríos copos que seguían cayendo del cielo, en aquel níveo manto. Desgarró de su alma aquel nombre que, aunque llevara escrito con acero y sangre en la piel, no le pertenecía.

Él era Theon Greyjoy y ahora recordaba quién era. Había renacido nuevamente, aunque no del mar y la sal, sino de la nieve y el frío... Porque lo que estaba muerto no podía morir, sino que se alzaba de nuevo, más duro, más fuerte…


End file.
